Back from the Dead
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kagome dies in battle with Naraku, and Inuyasha is miserable without her..until he meets another woman who....oh just read it! *COMPLETE!*
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha charged towards Naraku,tetsiaiga in hand, and aiming at the demon's heart.  
  
Kagome lay helplessly on the ground, her sould already having left her body.  
  
"Kagome....." said Sango, looking at her dear friend's body.  
  
"I will make you pay for killing her!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stabbed Narako in the heart  
repeatedly, until he fell to the ground and the scent of his death flooded Inuyasha's sensitive nose..  
  
He watched as his strongest and most enemy took his last breath.  
  
"She's gone.....he thought, now turning to Kagome's already rotting copse.  
  
"We should give her a proper burial.."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango just looked at the lech, and agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the burial.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Miruko and Sango had left to give Inuyasha some time to himself.  
He quietly sat by her grave, looking down at the flowers Sango had laid there, as he thought.  
  
'First Kikyou died, because of me, and now....' he started to lose it. He was actually crying, 'Now Kagome!!!  
She also died because of me......!'  
Deep down, he knew it wasn't his fault, but the fault of his now dead foe, Narako, but he still blamed it upon himself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If I get 100 reviews I'll continue!  
  
Just kidding! I would never, not even in a milloin years get  
that many reviews!  
  
But I will try to get another chapter up soon, promise!  
  
(Also, I do like comments on my story...hehe ^-^)  
  
Arigatsu!! 


	2. A Mysterious Laughter and A New Woman

Inuyasha sat there all alone, until he heard laughter about a mile away. It sounded, well..quite familiar...somehow.  
  
He quickly jumped up and landed into the nearest tree top, as he did again and again until he was right attop the laughter.  
  
"Who.who'se there?" came a silky smoothe voice. Inuyasha could smell her fear and suprise. He quickly jumped down to where she was.  
  
"A.....hanyou?!" she asked curiously, still hiding from him behind a rather large rock.  
  
"Hai, so what? Show yourself wench!" he yelled, only seeing her fingertips, and a lock of her hair.  
  
She slowly stood up from behind the rock. She had on a light green Kimono, with flowers on it. She had long brown hair that went past her knees,  
chocolate brown eyes, a ceramic-colored complection, icy-pink lips, and a beautiful smile.  
  
'She looks to be a normal human, but I sense more.....'  
  
"I am more than a mere human. I have the ability to sense when something is wrong with someone who is close to me.  
I also have the ability to channel into their thoughts." she smiled.  
  
'She heard my thoughts?'  
  
The girl just laughed at his disbelief. 


	3. A Peace of the Shikon no Tama

"I sense you just lost a loved one." she said, walking closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"......"  
  
"By the name of Kagome?"  
  
"......"  
  
She was right in front of him.  
"she also had some power over you...not only the power of this," she said, holding up the rosary draped around Inuyasha's neck,  
" ...but also a power of that from within."  
  
"........" he just stared blankly at her.  
  
"She was in search for the..." he started, but was cut off.  
  
"....Shikon no Tamoa.." she smiled, slowly reaching into his haori.  
  
'What is she doing?!'  
  
She quickly pulled out the 3/4ths of the Shikon jewel that had been collected.  
She then reached to the back of her neck and removed a rather large piece of the jewel which immediately binded itself together with the other 3/4ths.  
  
" I thought you might be needing this.  
I also believe if you return to that to which you've killed, you will find the rest of the Shikon no Tama."  
she said, handing the jewl back to a speachless Inuyasha.  
  
His eyes were bugged out, totally in shock and speachless. His mind was cluttered with confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued. 


	4. The Remaining Shards

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let us depart now."  
  
Inuyasha regained some of his ability to speak.  
  
"US? Who said you could go?!"  
  
She just smiled as she replied.  
"SIT!" and giggled as she watched Inuyasha's face fly into the dirt.  
  
"I thought only Kagome could do that?!?!?!?!?!" he said as he watched her walk  
towards the battle scene.  
  
Once he regained the ability to move, he jumped back the way he had came, thinking he'd beat her, but...  
  
"Glad you finally got here.." she smiled, unfolding her arms and exposing the remaining shards.  
  
"How'd you do that?!" he asked, once again amazed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just take these to revive your mate."  
  
"She's not my mate." he said as she placed the jewel pieces into his palm.  
  
"If you say so." she winked, causing him to blush heavily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
To be continued. 


	5. Did it work?

Thanks to the THREE people who reviewd!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Attempting to concentrate on the jewel, and Kagome, he reached into his haori and pulled out the Shikon, fusing together the  
last remaining shards.  
  
"It's comeplete!"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but stood back, looking at it for a few moments.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get your mate back before it's too late!"  
  
"I already told you, she's not my mate!" he yelled, but stood back. further, not wanting her to get hurt, or for her to hurt him   
for that matter.  
  
"By the power of the four gods, (Is it souls?), fused into the Shikon no Tama, I would like you to grant my wish. Return the one I love to me, return Kagome, that we may live out our lives together for all eternity."  
  
"Oh! How romantic! You and your mate, together again!" she squealed.  
  
"She's NOT my MATE!" he yelled, blushing a furios red.  
  
Still holding the jewel, he was engulfed by a terribly bright lavendar light that surrounded him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out, but heard his thoughts instead.   
  
'Baka! When this is over, I am gonna make it pearfectly clear that Kagome's Not my mate!'  
  
  
She giggled, but was soon knocked back off her feet. She closed her eyes from the blinding light, hoping that it it was working.  
  
The light slowly waned, revealing that Inuyasha had collapsed on the soggy wet ground, but this time, he was not alone.  
  
"She must be the one,......Kagome."  
  
she looked to where the grave had been, but it was gone.  
IT HAD WORKED!!  
  
She quickly ran towards them to see if the two were okay.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, revealing to him the one he loved.  
  
"KAGOME!" he cried, hugging her tightly.  
  
Seeing this, the mysterious girl went to where she had met Inuyasha.  
  
"Goodbye.... Please take care of her...." she whispered, as she transformed back into her old self.  
She was now a skeleton laying in an unmarked grave.  
  
  
  
THE END......MAYBE... 


	6. Explinations

Small Person (intoxicated_lime@yahoo.com) : *blinks* this story is your WHAT? @_@' lol  
  
Harmony (Psycho chick140@aol.com) : The girl was an orignal character of mine.  
  
BrittanyH : The story was actually ment to be a one-shot story, and not spread out like this. And I was new at the whole thing, besides....*laughs* I wrote this in twenty minute chorus class....what do you expect, a novel? Just kidding.  
  
Fire ^-^ Wolves : I may write the sequal to this, but it'll be short, like this probably....  
  
Van Fanel Lover : I'll try not to freak you out...^-^  
  
See....the 'mysterious lady' is my character, Hiren. Her name means sad love. She had gone through alot when she lost her mate, and didn't want Inuyasha to go through the same heart break.  
  
If you want me to continue, I will...on two conditions ^-^. 1. That no one complains about my short chapters. I write what I can, when I can, and upload it to make you guys stay happy until I can update again. If I were to write longer chapters, just imagine, with all of my stories, how often I'd be able to update....about once every two months or more. And I don't want to receive threatening reviews like some authors receive, saying 'You better update soon' and such. That makes me want to delete my story completely, but I won't because I actually write this for myself...however, like I said, if you want a sequal, I will write one. 


	7. Sequal Intro

^-^ Well, this should make SOME people happy...I was reading my reviews from 'Back from the Dead' and I came up with an idea for the sequal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back from the Dead : Sequal Intro  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group walked through the woods chatting away. Shippo rested up on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand and allowed the sun to add to the shine of their smiling faces.  
  
It had been nearly a year since Kagome had ...died, and since that mysterious woman had aided Inuyasha to bring her back and in completing the Shikon. So much had happened in that little time period. .....so much in such little time.  
  
After Kagome had fully recovered, Inuyasha admitted he loved her, as did she. But that wasn't the least of it. Miroku and Sango had been married less than a month after the whole incident, and she was due in another week or so.   
  
Inuyasha leaned in and gave his mate a quick kiss. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, her hand in his, and her free hand resting ever so lightly on her stomache.  
  
"Kagome, look!" Shippo exclaimed as he pointed to a figure ahead on the path.  
  
"What the...?!....It's...her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of intro. The real thing is coming soon, so be patient.  
  
url : http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1687349 


End file.
